Asset management is a key component of an enterprise environment. A challenge in an enterprise environment is the tracking of physical locations of assets, such as inventory and equipment, within the confines of the enterprise's facilities. For example, in a company office building or campus, assets may often be removed from or relocated within the facility. Manual tracking of relocated assets in the facility is generally a laborious process and can be a significant drain on workplace productivity. On the other hand, installing complex and expensive hardware for tracking assets may not be feasible or practically desirable.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.